1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a medicament for the treatment, including prevention, of cancer. In other aspects, the invention relates to methods of treatment for cancer and other diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pre-1920 cancer rates were so low they were virtually non-existent. Cancer rates at that time were a mere 3% -5%, and today, the cancer rate is close to 40%, and is expected to grow 50% worldwide by 2020. Between 1973 and 1999, deaths from cancer increased by 30%, from 17.7% to 23% of the population, according to the Centers for Disease Control (CDC). This does not include the one million new cases of skin cancer each year. “SEER Cancer Statistics Review 1973-1999,” L. A. G. Ries, M. P. Eisner, C. L. Kosary, B. F. Hankey, B. A. Miller, L. Clegg, B. K. Edwards, eds., National Cancer Institute, Bethesda, Md. (2002), quoted in “The Stop Cancer Before it Starts Campaign-How to Win the Losing War Against Cancer,” by Samuel S. Epstein, M. D., at www.preventcancer.com, p. 5. Genetics and other areas of study have fallen short on their promise of prevention and cure.
Nobel Prize-winner Otto Warburg and others have conclusively showed that all cancer cells have a damaged respiration (oxygen usage). This finding is so prevalent that he called this irreversible change cancer's “prime cause.” Warburg also showed that oxygen impairment of a 35% decrease from normal causes cells to become cancerous. To the inventor's knowledge, no one has taken the approach to solving cancer by utilizing Warburg's findings of increasing cellular oxygenation by the particular method disclosed herein. A proper combination of “parent” EFAs (essential fatty acids) from EFA-containing oils, in ratios based on actual body tissue and hormonal usage (in vivo) has not been used. Otto Warburg's research clearly showed lack of cellular oxygen is the “prime cause” of cancer, but its practical application was unknown.
The inventor contends that the cause of decreased cellular oxygen transference must be directly related to something that changed post-1920. Of all the possibilities that are universal to everyone regardless of income, race, or nationality, only food-processing is universal enough in nature to allow a 40% cancer rate in this short period of time. Food processing is the unique universal condition that affects all races, socioeconomic classes, and nationalities. Even the finest restaurants use processed food to some extent. EFA-deficiency was first described in 1929 by Burr and Burr (Burr G O, Burr M O: “A new deficiency disease produced by the rigid exclusion of fat from the diet,” J Biol Chem 82:345-367, 1929).
Warburg, himself, wrote: “ . . . The era in which the fermentation of the cancer cells or its importance could be disputed is over, and no one today can doubt that we understand the origin of cancer cells if we know how their large fermentation originates, or, to express it more fully, if we know how the damaged respiration and the excessive fermentation of the cancer cells originate . . . .” (Warburg, Otto, “On the Origin of Cancer Cells,” Science, Volume 123, Number 3191, February 1956, director of the Max Planck Institute for Cell Physiology, Berlin-Dahlem, Germany and Otto Warburg, Director, Max Planck-Institute for Cell Physiology, Berlin-Dahlem and “The Prime Cause and Prevention of Cancer with two prefaces on prevention”: Revised lecture at the meeting of the Nobel-Laureates on Jun. 30, 1966 at Lindau, Lake Constance, Germany, The Second Revised Edition published by Konrad Triltsch, Würzburg, Germany, 1969. English Edition by Dean Burk—National Cancer Institute, Bethesda, Md., USA. The 1955 article is based on a lecture delivered at Stuttart on 25 May 1955 before the German Central Committees for Cancer Control. Translation was by Dean Burk, Jehu Hunter, and W H Everhardy at the National Institutes of Health (USA)).
Cancers occur in a variety of organs. As Warburg makes so clear, there has to be a prime (singular) cause that could produce cancer in various cells and organs. Only food processing is the single cause that produces something that could cause a cancer virtually anywhere in the body. A prime mechanism to prevent oxygen transfer and cause cancer is via a transfat or processed oil (Baumann, C. and Rusch, H., American Journal of Cancer, 1939, 35:213-221). Transfats along with cross-linked and polymerized bonds resulting from oil processing are in many foods that we all eat. These are required in modern food processing to increase shelf life. Transfats and processed oils containing cross-linked and polymerized bonds are known to inhibit oxygen transfer. Simply because a transfats or other commercially processed oil, like margarine or most supermarket cooking oils, never goes bad or takes a significant amount of time to become rancid due to oxidation. Leave them exposed to air for years, and the only thing that happens is dust forms on them. They won't react (oxidize) with anything. There is little or no oxygen transference. Compare this with a piece of steel that is placed in air. Within a short period of time, the steel will develop rust due to an oxidation (oxygen transference) reaction. Or, place a piece of fish in air. Without refrigeration, the fish's oils-quickly oxidize, causing that awful “fishy” smell.
Widespread food processing of oils commenced in 1911 with the patenting of CRISCO® and continues currently. This chemical process is often termed hydrogenation, and results in transfats and other unnatural molecules, which ruins the oxygenating ability of the polyunsaturated oils. Hydrogenated oils and other modified (including cross-linked) oils are known to cause cancer among other ailments, although the specific reason has not been confirmed by consensus. The processing of commercial oils causes numerous chemical reactions (cross-polymerization, etc.) which stop the oxygen transfer of EFAs. Lastly, there may be only 1%-2% transfats from the oil processing but in absolute numbers there will be an order of magnitude of some 1×1021 molecules per tablespoon of oil (The molecular weight of a triglyceride is approximately 1,000. A liter of oil contains approximately 1,000 grams, and therefore, 6×1023 molecules. There are approximately 100 Tablespoons per quart and therefore on the order of 1021 molecules. The body contains about 100 trillion cells (1×1014 cells), an overload potential of 105 defective EFAs/cell). Therefore, the potential for damage by them, either used integrally in the cellular structure, or in biochemical reactions, is highly significant.
Prior art attempts to provide an acceptable cancer medicament have focused on either significant use of omega 6 derivatives, a greater amount of parent omega 3 compared to parent omega 6. (such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,507, Igarashi, Dec. 12, 2000 suggests) than the present invention, or the use of omega 3 derivatives, such as fish oil, or requiring high dosages of the drug. Other attempts have relied upon physiologically (unreasonable) amounts of the drug to accomplish cancer-suppressive effects, such as the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,130 (Tisdale et al., Oct. 10, 1995) whereby a mouse is treated with 100 ul active ingredients or the extremely high dose that U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,571 (Ceriani et al., Jun. 16, 1998) requires.
Certain natural oils that do contain a desirable ratio of parent omega 6 EFAs to parent omega 3 EFAs are not suitable for use in cancer prevention. Canola oil, for example, (rape seed—of the mustard family of plants) cannot be used due to concerns over genetic modification, cross-breeding issues, and concerns of inherent toxicity. Soy oil cannot be used because of potential endocrine disrupting issues, etc. Hemp oil (from the Cannabis/marijuana plant) cannot be used due to potential THC (Tetrahydrocannabinol) issues. Further, hemp oil is not derived from a true seed, but from an “achene,” a tiny nut covered by a hard shell. The use of fish oil is excluded because it is “derivative-based” omega 3, and often has contamination issues. Molecular distillation processing still leads to problematic boiling of the fish oil., Other natural oils, whose effectiveness against cancer has not been proven, may be excluded as well.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems of the prior art.